Riku's Masochistic Adventures
by Amberxsupernova
Summary: So, I have a feeling Riku would be the masochistic type. This is like a subplot I suppose of the other story with Riku and Aiko xD I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. KTHXBAI.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly over the island, and the waves ebbed and flowed gracefully onto the cooled sand. Riku and Aiko were relaxing under the full moon on a beach towel near the water, relaxing before they needed to head inside for some sleep. Aiko, instead of gazing at the stars like Riku, was gazing at him. His silver hair framed his face perfectly, and his green eyes shimmered even in the darkness of the night. As she looked at him though, she had the feeling that he had something on his mind that he really wanted to say out loud.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Aiko asked, and placed her hand on top of his.

Riku smiled softly. "No, nothing is wrong per say... although I'm not surprised you knew I had something on my mind"

Aiko giggled and squeezed his hand. "Well, we've been dating for over 8 months now. I've gotten to know how you act with certain things~ Now tell me... what are you thinking about?"

Riku looked away now, seeming embarrassed. "Let's talk about this in the shack, okay? So no one can hear me" He stood up, and pulled Aiko up with him.

Aiko just nodded and collected the towel they were sitting on, and her mind ran through the possible things that could be on his mind. He said it was nothing wrong... so it must be something good, right? But then why does he not want anyone but her to hear? She thought about it the whole way back into his shack, and once they walked in, Riku shut the door. He sat beside the bed that the two slept in almost every night, and looked up at her.

"Promise me you won't freak out when I show you, okay?" Riku said, and looked genuinely worried about the outcome of what would happen.

Aiko nodded. "I promise, Riku" She smiled, and sat beside him, actually quite excited and curious to see what it is he's been hiding under there. A few times when Aiko went on a cleaning binge, Riku insisted on her not cleaning under the bed.

Riku hesitated for a moment, and it was so silent Aiko could clearly hear the waves outside on the shore. Tension hung thick in the air, as well as curiosity from Aiko. Then, when Riku finally summoned all of his courage, he pulled out a gray, fairly big box that just barely fit under the bed without being noticable. He slid the top off of the box, and instead, was something Aiko had least expected.

"What is that all, Riku...?" Aiko said, getting worried because it looked all like torture devices.

Inside the box, was two different pairs of leather gloves, a whip and a paddle, a collapsable spreader bar, 3 different colored candles, rope and handcuffs, blindfolds, multiple mouth gags, various body clamps, and buried beneath all of the stuff, was a leather dog collar and leash. Hanging from the dog collar was a name tag that read 'slave.'

"...These are my, uh... special toys, I guess. I was afraid you'd react badly to this... so I waited as long as possible. I'm a masochist" Riku admitted, and held the box close on his lap.

"A masochist?" Aiko repeated, still trying to process in her brain that her boyfriend was into such intense things.

Riku nodded his head yes. "It means I get turned on by humiliation, and things related to it... does that scare you?" He asked worriedly, afraid Aiko would leave him now that the cat was out of the bag.

Aiko chewed her nail. "To be perfectly honest... it does seem a bit scary to me, because I've never done things like that before" She stared into the box for a moment, but then looked up at Riku and smiled softly. "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. And if this is something you truly enjoy... I can give it a shot"

Riku pushed the box away and tackled Aiko onto the floor, and gave her a long, sweet kiss on her lips. He gazed down at his girlfriend, her hair was frayed out on the hard, bare floor and her skin was a bright pink from the way Riku tackled her like that, and the sound of her laughter filled his heart with happiness. Especially because now, he'd be able to use those toys on someone.

"But..." Aiko said, when Riku released her from another kiss. "I don't want to start out with such intense stuff... let's ease me into it, okay?" She said, and Riku hugged her around her waist.

"I will. Don't you worry about it" he said, and his green eyes shimmered as he began picturing Aiko tied up with his handcuffs, and her eyes blindfolded. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aiko laid down on Riku's bed, while he sat on the floor going through all of the toys and items he had in that little box. He decided to give her a day to just let the fact settle in her mind, and for her to prepare herself mentally.

"Alright... so, like I told you yesterday, we'll start off with simple things. You'll be doing the things to me, so as for today you won't be getting humiliated or anything. But remember... within a couple of days... I really want you to wear this" Riku said, and held up the dog collar and leash.

Aiko blushed a bit, but nodded her head in agreement. "I'll really need to give myself time to prepare for that" She thought to herself.

Riku took out a pair of leather gloves, rope, two different colored candles, and matches. Aiko wondered what in the world he'd want to use the candles for, seeing as they seemed more romantic than anything. But he didn't keep her waiting on that fact.

"I want you to tie me to the bed while I lay on my stomach, and I want you to wear the leather gloves while you do it. Then, I want you to light the candles, and pour the melted wax onto my back" He said, and stood up to take his shirt off.

Aiko sat up on the bed and picked up the leather gloves, ready to give it a shot for Riku. If it would truly make him happy, then she'd give it a chance. As she slid the thin leather gloves onto her small hands, she watched Riku strip down into his boxers. The light overhead made his fair skin look even sexier than normal, and his silver hair was feathered out perfectly, just the way she liked it. Aiko let Riku lay down on his stomach, and she picked up the rope that was laying on the floor, beside the candles.

"Should I tie it loose for you...?" Aiko asked, and went down to his feet to tie them first.

"No, tie it nice and tight. That's one of my favorite parts about it" Riku admitted, and Aiko did as she was told.

She tied down his hands so he was completely secured to the bed post, and couldn't move his arms or legs. Then, Aiko hesitantly picked up a match, and lit the blue candle. She held it over Riku's back, giving it a moment to melt, and she took a deep breath.

"You're really sure about this, Riku?" Aiko said, not wanting him to get extremely hurt.

Riku gave her a reassuring smile. "I've done it on myself before... don't worry, Aiko. I love you, I'll let you know if I want you to stop"

When he told her he loved her, Aiko felt a lot more at ease. She gazed into his green eyes, before turning her attention back to the orange flame at the top of the candle. There was a puddle of wax around the wick now, and before Aiko lost her nerve, she tilted the candle and let the wax drip down Riku's spine. She watched him shudder with pleasure as the hot wax made contact with his skin, and slowly dried against him. Aiko figured if she had to cause some pain to her boyfriend, whether it be for his own pleasure or not, she'd have a little fun with it. She let the candle burn more, and dripped the wax onto his skin so it spelled out his name.

"Hey, are you making letters now?" Riku asked with a laugh, and it made Aiko feel that much more comfortable, just knowing that he was having a good time with it.

"Mhmm~ I wrote your name" Aiko said, and blew out that candle. She picked up the other candle, a yellow one, and lit that.

"Hey, while you use this candle... could you do me something special?" Riku asked, and turned his head as much as he could to face her.

"What would that be?" Aiko asked, hoping it wouldn't be anything too intense.

"While you pour it, use your free hand to just tug on my hair, okay?" Riku said, and rested his head down on his outstretched arms.

Aiko chewed her lip, but as she poured the yellow wax, she decided to just make the most of it and figured, hell, I've gone this far, might as well give him what he wants. She collected his silver hair into her leather gloved hand, and as she poured the hot yellow wax over his back to form an A, she gave his hair a hard tug. Riku let out a low groan from his lips at the pleasure she was giving him, and closed his eyes as she held his head back by his hair. The room smelled of a mix of blueberry and lemon from the candles, and it soothed both of them as she finished writing her name in the wax.

Over the course of the hour, Aiko alternated between the two candles until they were both halfway burned, and Riku shifted in his position.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one night. Tomorrow, we'll do more" Riku smiled, hoping that Aiko had at least enjoyed herself a little and would agree to keep going.

Riku's eyes lit up because of Aiko's response: "Sounds good, Riku" She smiled as she untied his hands, which were red and a bit scratched up from the coarse rope.

Aiko helped Riku to scrape off the dried candle wax from his back, ignored the light burn marks it left, and tossed the leather gloves back into the box. Before she could put everything away, Riku pulled her onto the bed so she was laying on top of him and he smiled up at her.

"I love you" He said, and before she could respond, he kissed her softly on her lips and pulled her down next to him.

"Goodnight, I love you, Riku~" Aiko said with a smile, and watched as Riku used a small remote to shut off the lights, and they both drifted off to sleep together. 


End file.
